Another Life, Another Reality
by KWsGladiator
Summary: I have always liked the idea of Olitz in another reality, one where they are together sans drama. Starting out as a one shot but I may continue.
1. Another Inauguration

"I am so proud of you Governor Grant!"

"Why thank you Mrs. Grant. You know you look stunning in this dress. What I wouldn't give to rip it off of you right here and now."

"That might be a show the nation isn't ready for just yet."

"Have you seen yourself, especially in this dress?"

"I did, this morning actually. Now, smile for the audience. America is watching."

Fitz had just been sworn in as the Governor of Vermont. He was one of the youngest governors, only being 33 at the time he was appointed. Fitz had spent three years as the mayor of Burlington, and his most trusted advisor Cyrus Beene had somehow convinced him into running for governor. He was skeptical at first with his wife having just given birth to their first child Giavanna Marisa Grant at the time, but she was always one to encourage him to strive for greatness.

"Fitz honey, you're staring." Liv said as her cheeks began to glow an all too familiar shade of crimson.

"I'm not staring... My eyes are just worshiping the beauty that stands before me." Fitz replied as he scooped Liv up and spun her around in front of a crowd of approving onlookers.

Liv laughed at the unexpected move as she wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck. Fitz came to a complete stop and their eyes met. "This is how life is supposed to be." Fitz thought to himself as his lips gently grazed across Liv's. She drew his bottom lip into her mouth, and the kiss began to heat up until Cyrus cleared his throat. The couple separated, and Cyrus stepped forward to hand Giavanna over to Liv, before congratulating Fitz.

"Fitz my boy you did it!" Cyrus cheered gleefully as he pulled Fitz into his embrace. "Vermont loves you governor. You three are political gold! You have the perfect wife, the perfect marriage, and the most perfect baby I have ever seen." Cyrus gushed as he turned towards his goddaughter.

Cyrus was right. Even though Fitz was much younger than his rival Samuel Reston, Fitz and Liv were the portrait of the perfect loving couple. Once Gia came along, they quickly became the face of the perfect loving family. Cyrus could see them taking the White House in a few years, along with the majority of America's hearts along the way. But that would be years from now as Fitz wasn't even old enough to consider running yet.

Like Cyrus said, Gia was the most perfect child, and Liv and Fitz agreed she was the most perfect being either of them had ever seen. Her curly hair and skin were the color of honey, and her eyes were a crystal blue like her father's. If she was hungry, wet, or just unhappy, her eyes would turn a stormy shade of grey. She had Liv's big round eyes and her high cheek bones and nose. Fitz could only claim partial credit for her thin lips as they were shaped like Liv's. Giavanna was the perfect blend of the two of them and they couldn't love her more.

Liv and Fitz had what outsiders considered to be the perfect marriage, but it wasn't always easy. They had their moments like any other married couple, but those were the moments they loved each other the hardest. They always gave their all to one another, and never went to bed angry.

Liv and Fitz met their when she was a freshman undergrad at Harvard. Fitz was just beginning his senior year as he decided to take a year and a half off between high school and college. They met at a debate prep which was hosted by Cyrus and his partner James at their home. Liv creamed Fitz in the debate over whether or not marijuana should be legalized in the NFL, and she stole his heart in the process.

Never had Fitz seen anyone speak with such fire, such passion. Never had he seen anyone tear an argument down brick by brick, and never once insult their counterpart. He knew right then and there that he was in love. He vowed to stop at nothing to make her his, and he meant every word of it. It took months of persuading to get Liv to go out on one date with him, but once she did, neither of them ever looked back.

Early on, Fitz's father Big Gerry had tried to break them up. He claimed that Fitz would never make it anywhere politics having a mixed family, but neither of them cared. Big Gerry even went as far as to try to set Fitz up with Millicent Hollingsworth, a blue blood through and through. Mellie was poised, polished, came from old money. When Fitz countered that Olivia had as well, her family being the richest of old money to come out of Washington DC, Big Gerry attacked the hue of her skin when he realized age wasn't a problem with Liv only being five years his junior.

Big Gerry was old school and although he wasn't racist by any means, he was aware of the setbacks and discrimination that would befall his son. He wanted Fitz to succeed, but he wanted him to be happy as well.

Fitz set his foot down and stuck by the love of his life. All that mattered was that they had one another. In time Big Gerry saw Fitz was only truly happy when he was with Liv. When Fitz was happy, he accomplished great things. First came the city council, then came mayor. Now, Fitz was governor. Big Gerry came to love Olivia just as much as the rest of the world apparently did. He held her in high esteem, and made it known that anyone who messed with them, was messing with him.

"So, what do you want to do First governor?" Liv asked with eyes full of longing and need. Fitz's mouth turned upwards into a smile, and Liv had to bite her lower lip as the aching began between her thighs.

Fitz stepped closer to Liv and kissed Gia on the forehead before pressing his lips against Liv's ear. "You." he replied softly, his voice dripping with sex. Liv tried to compose herself as Fitz took Gia out of her arms and proceeded to lead her off stage.

This man is going to be the death of me.

The couple exited the stage and were met with the warm embrace of their parents. Eli and Maya Pope loved Fitz as if he were their own son. Liv used to joke that they loved him more, as everytime they called it would be a thirty minute discussion about Fitz before they even inquired about her wellbeing.

Liv really didn't have room to talk as Big Gerry and Susan Grant were the same way with her. But with them both being an only child, one could say it was to be expected. They were happy their parents got along, the only time they came to a head was normally when they were fighting over who would hold Gia first. She was after all their first and only grandchild.

"When am I getting another grandbaby?" Susan and Maya asked in unison, causing Liv to flinch. Gia was only ten months old, and they already wanted her pregnant again.

"Moms, we discussed this. Gia is just beginning to walk. Far sooner than I feel she should be, but she is starting nonetheless. Give us a little more time to enjoy her and figure out this parenting thing and then we'll talk about having another baby." Liv cried as she always had since this question popped up five whole months ago.

"Well the next one will be a boy, I'm sure of it!" Eli proclaimed.

"Of course, as much as I love this little one, I'm shocked she wasn't a boy. The next one will be. We Grants know how to carry on the family name. Don't we son?" Big Gerry boomed in a much too loud voice which caused Fitz to cringe.

"Whatever the gender of the next baby may be, we will love them just the same." Liv chimed in and smiled as Fitz gave her an appreciative look. That was the problem with having parents that got along, they always seemed to work together to team up on you.

"Liv's right. Whatever the sex of the baby may be, I myself am sure it will be a boy... We will love HIM or her just the same. Now enough about baby talk, let's go celebrate." Fitz ordered as he led Liv towards the waiting town car.

* * *

Everyone had changed and they were now all relaxing comfortably inside the governor's mansion. Liv and Fitz took their parents, along with James and Cyrus out to lunch, which turned into a fifteen minute argument between Big Gerry, Eli, and Fitz over who would get the check. Liv grew impatient of the banter and headed towards the hostess and quietly requested she settle the check herself. When she returned to the table, she smiled to see all three men sitting there like wounded puppies.

Liv was by no means reliant on Fitz for his money. She did after all own her own crisis management firm. Olivia Grant & Associates was based in Burlington, but had branches in DC and California as well. Harrison Wright ran the DC office while Stephen Finch ran the California branch. Liv made it a point to visit both offices at least once a month, and made a point to be a part of all of their cases, even if it was just behind the scenes. Liv's business was booming and at the age of 28, she was arguably the most feared woman across the nation.

The six of them sat in the living room and celebrated with bottle after bottle of champagne. Liv made sure she had pumped enough milk beforehand, so she could celebrate with everyone as well. Right now they were all basking in the glory of Fitz's appointment, and Gia was resting comfortably, with her nanny on hand. Although Fitz paid her handsomely, the moments she was really needed were very rare when the two weren't working. Liv was always home by 5:30, and Fitz would come through the door no later than 6. If it was a busy day, he'd begin in earlier, but tried his best to not stay late.

Liv and Fitz began whispering to one another as their parents were once again gushing over Gia. Between whispers one would peck at the other's lips but it was clear they were in their own little world. Seeing how in love they truly were always warmed their mothers' hearts.

"So Fitzy, tell me about this ball we are going to tonight." Susan said, noticing the two were getting a little too wrapped up in one another.

Fitz turned to his mother and tried to refocus himself which proved to be very hard with his quickly growing erection.

"Umm, it's kind of like an inaugural ball, just on a smaller scale." Fitz offered, making sure to keep his answer short and sweet. Thankfully their fathers were engaged in old war stories, while their mothers brushed him off and began talking about what they should wear and how they should style their hair. Fitz took this opportunity to make their escape.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Fitz said as he held his hand out for Liv.

Liv looked towards their parents and doubted either of them would be missed. She took Fitz's hand and followed them towards their bedroom.

"What did you want to show me Fitz?" Liv asked as they walked into the room and he closed and locked the door behind him.

"This is our room Livvie."

"Yes Fitz... This IS our room." Liv responded sarcastically.

"And do you know what we can do in our room?" Fitz asked as he removed his tie and began unbuttoning the sleeves of his shirt as he moved towards Liv.

"I'd ask you to tell me, but I'd rather you show me." Liv replied as she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor.

Within seconds Fitz was in front of Liv, his body pressing hers against the door. His hand found it's way to the back of her neck as the other began to cup her full breasts. Liv let out a moan as Fitz began grinding his now steeled erection against her core.

"Fitz... No games. We don't have that much time before we have to get ready." Liv warned.

"No games." Fitz repeated as he lifted Liv and carried her over to the bed. Fitz laid Liv down and took in the beauty of his wife, dressed in only her black laced bra and matching thong.

How did I get so lucky as to get it right the first time around?

Instantly, thoughts of another life began to flood his mind. A life where his father was a political beast who had forced him to marry Mellie and he did nothing to stop him. A life where he hadn't met Liv until much later in life. A life where everyone and everything fought to keep them apart. In this other reality, he was the president, not an easy task, but his Livvie wasn't there with him. A life where he was a coward. She was sad and he was too. As much as they wanted to be together, as much as the fates would constantly push them together, mortals would constantly stand in their way. Fitz shuddered at the thought of a life without Liv fully in it and he prayed that he would never have to experience anything like it.

Liv laid there and watched Fitz's mind drift. Their eyes were still locked, and it was almost as if she could see what he was seeing. Somewhere in another life, in another reality they weren't happy. They were in love with one another and Fitz was the president, apparently she was that good in this reality as well. However, they weren't married and Fitz was much older than she was. He was miserable with his ties to the first lady, but he was growing tired of the stolen moments he and Liv were reduced to.

Liv herself was the most feared woman in DC, and although she was in love with him, she ached to be with him in a way that society wouldn't allow. Because of this she threw herself into her work to ease the pain. She'd eat tons of popcorn and drink a slew of wine as that was what comforted her. Everyday she would watch the news and each time she would see Fitz with the first lady pretending to be the loving doting couple, a piece of her would die. Even if she did know their marriage was a lie.

Somewhere in another life, in another reality we live in Washington DC. We are not married, we have no children, there is no jam, and we. are. miserable. We are kept away from each other and we spend our days pining for the chance to just see one another. Late night phone calls and stolen moments in utility closets is what we are reduced to. We have no children, and who knows if we'll ever be married. Drinking provides the comfort we need, and when we are together, we are so frustrated by what little time we have that we both lash out at one another. We walk the earth but we are dead inside. Somewhere in another life, in another reality, our souls are in hell.

Liv felt the tears swelling up in her eyes as Fitz began to slowly remove her bra and panties. There was no rush to it. It was as if Fitz was trying to worship the gift he had been given in this life. Liv remained quiet as Fitz began to kiss and lick his way down her body. As he made his way down to her core, she felt the urgency overcome him as his movements took on a form of gratitude.

A tear fell down Liv's cheek as Fitz lowered his head and blew onto her aching core. "I love you Livvie." was all he said before he captured her bud between his lips.

Liv's hands found Fitz's hair as he continued the slow assault to both her clit and her core. He inserted his tongue inside of her sex as far as it could possibly go, causing Liv to jerk off of the bed.

"Fitz..." Liv moaned as she felt the pressure building up inside of her. Fitz was always attentive to her needs, but this? The way Fitz's hands and mouth paid attention to her entire body almost seemed as if he were giving thanks for the life they had. Maybe it was because he was giving thanks that this was the life they had.

After that image flooded through his mind, Fitz knew he could never do anything to let the woman under him go. He would cherish her more than anything else in the world. Fitz couldn't imagine a world where he couldn't breathe, he couldn't sleep, he didn't know how to exist because Liv wasn't there by his side every step of the way.

Fitz felt Liv's walls clenching down on his fingers, bringing him back to reality. "Come for me Livvie. Let me see what I do to you." Fitz demanded softly.

Liv's body clenched up and she began to shake violently as wave after wave of her orgasm washed over her. Fitz's head never wavered as he lapped up all of Liv's juices until he had his fill.

Fitz kissed his way back up Liv's body until his mouth met pulled him in and their kiss became deep as they both needed reassurance that what they had was real. That this wasn't some dream. Fitz broke the kiss first and stared into Liv's eyes.

"I love you." He said, his voice cracking at the end as he slid gently into her.

Neither of them cared about time anymore as their bodies moved together thrust after thrust. They spoke their I love yous, and cooed their praises into the others ears until they were both being thrown over a cliff. As they remained connected they continued to love and stroke one another. They spoke of their love and how thankful they were to have life they way they did. To have this reality and this life because lord only knows hat would happen to them if their lives were like the ones they both saw.

They kissed away one another's tears and slowly began to make their way to the shower. They did after have a ball to attend. As they stepped under the flowing streams Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's waist and smiled.

"I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"There's a fresh batch of apricot jam downstairs."

"Livvie, you're the best."

Here, in this life, in this reality they are married. They live in Vermont, and they have the first of their four children. He is the governor, and she... She makes jam on her days off. They love freely, they love wholly, and nothing will ever stand in their way.

* * *

**Hey everyone. So I was dealing with writer's block for Authentic Sun and Run To You as both are in semi gloomy places right now. This thought came to me, but I'm not sure if I want to finish it or not. I love the idea of Olitz on another life and may continue but keep it short. Let me know what you all think and if I should persue this story any further.**


	2. Another Inaugural Ball

**Ok first I just want to say WOW! I wasn't expecting so much love so quickly for this story. I've thought long and hard on how to spin this story. This will ultimately be a series of Olitz events that we have encountered on the show and flipped for Vermont goodness. Kind of like the Twilight Zone, but in a good way. Because this is an alternate reality, the drama will be limited. They will have normal couple issues, but the world is the way I want it, not the way we see it. I will touch on issues, but I will not delve into them too much. I hope I continue to make you all proud on this journey. Thank you all for reading and for your reviews and as always, happy Olitzing. **

* * *

_Somewhere in another life, in another reality, Liv sits in her White House office and watches the love of her life, the president dance with another woman. That woman is his wife and they paint the perfect portrait of love on his inauguration night. No one can tell they aren't the happy couple they pretend to be. That just means she's taught him well. But she can see all of the signs that this wasn't how he wanted things to be._

_He's stiff and the smile painted on his face doesn't even come close to reaching his eyes. She watches and fights back tears as they share their first kiss as POTUS and FLOTUS. Every smile, every step, every "loving" glance breaks her heart more and more. In another reality, she mourns the life she could have had, yet threw away to encourage him to follow his dreams. Somewhere in another life, in another reality, Liv waits for Fitz so they can enjoy another stolen moment. This time, in the oval office_.

* * *

"Livvie you look amazing!" Fitz remarked referring to her white satin floor length sheath - strapless gown. There was a split on the right side of the gown that stopped mid thigh. The gown was backless, and had a small train that flowed from the lower back. It was held in place by a series Swarovsky crystals which also spanned across the top of her gown. Liv wore a pair of white elbow length gloves with a diamond tennis bracelet Fitz had given her as a wedding present. The look was topped off with a pair of 5' silver strapped toeless heels. As always, her bridal set was displayed gracefully on her left ring finger. Fitz had never seen her look this beautiful, except for their wedding day.

"I take it you like?" Liv asked as she spun around, modeling the back of the gown for him.

"I definitely like." Fitz groaned as he walked over to Liv and slid his arms around her waist. He leaned in to kiss her but was stopped by her fingers pressing against his lips.

"Fitz I'm going to say this only once. If-"

"I know, I know. If I even think about messing up your makeup and or your hair which took 4 1/2 hours to perfect I won't get any for an entire month." Fitz pouted as he recited the same exact speech Liv gave him every time they were set to go somewhere.

"Good boy." Liv responded teasingly. "Now, are Lynn and Bri here yet?"

"Yes Livvie. They got here somewhere between you applying your eyeliner and your mascara. They're downstairs fighting over Gia now." Fitz answered knowing how excited Liv was to see them.

Lynn and Bri were Liv's 22 yr old twin cousins. They were the daughters of Liv's mother BriLynn Baptiste-Moore. It was Liv's idea to cut her aunt's name in half when they were trying to come up with names for the girls, something she reminded them of constantly.

Bri and Lynn were in their final year at Dartmouth, Lynn majored in biology and was heading off to Princeton for medical school in the fall. Bri was a sociology major and had already been accepted to Stanford for law school. Both girls made their parents as well as Liv very proud.

Every summer Lynn and Bri would visit Pope manor, and Liv loved them like sisters. They were honestly the closest thing she had to siblings. They stole her clothes and makeup, they would fight over who got the last popsicle, and as Liv came to the age where she had her first boyfriend, Eli designated Lynn and Bri as the tagalongs to "protect Liv's virtue". He knew they'd be eager to tell on Liv any chance they got. Unfortunately for Eli, Lynn and Bri remained tight lipped about what really went on during some of Liv's dates. It seemed they liked hanging out with a happy Liv more than a pissed off one.

Fitz knew how much Liv missed them since they had gone away to college. Sure they weren't that far, only being in Massachusetts, but they were at that age where they'd rather spend free time traveling with friends than at Sunday dinners. It seemed whenever they were free, Liv was never in town.

Liv gave Fitz a quick peck on the lips and headed towards the stairs. Fitz stopped Liv, asking her to wait so she could make a grand appearance. He honestly just wanted time to grab his cell phone for a picture.

Fitz headed down the stairs wondering if the girls had come to some sort of a truce with Gia. Sure enough, the moment Fitz reached the bottom step, he could here them fighting over the baby. Fitz walked through the foyer and towards the playroom and gathered their guests.

"Ok Livvie, make it shine." Fitz yelled as everyone gathered around the grand staircase.

Everyone including the twins gasped when they saw Liv descend the stairs. She had put on her chandelier earrings as she waited to be allowed downstairs.

"Mama you'd better werk!" Lynn yelled admiring how gorgeous Liv looked as she gracefully descended the stairs.

"Shut up Lynn, that's how they got this one." Bri, who was finally holding Gia remarked.

"You shut up Bri. Judging by the way Fitz is drooling, I'm guessing it's a MILF and cookies kinda night." Lynn whispered, causing Bri to choke on her gum.

"I hate you Lynn!"

"You love me Bri."

"No, I really hate you."

"No you don't."

"No, I don't."

Liv hugged her cousins and said goodbye to Gia before handing her to Natasha, the nanny.

"Are we ready?"

Everyone nodded and they moved to the door which was being blocked by Fitz.

"We aren't going anywhere until my incredibly gorgeous wife allows me to kiss her." Fitz said as he crossed his arms and pouted. Liv sauntered over to Fitz and began stroking his chest, a move that visible quickened his breathing.

"Fitz honey, the longer it takes us to get to the gala, the longer it will take for the after party to begin. Your choice." Liv said as she gently stroked his face before taking a step back.

Fitz thought over his options and stepped aside. Bri always having something smart to say turned to Fitz after Liv walked out the door.

"You mad Fitz... Or nah?"

"Shut up Bri!" Fitz spat jokingly.

"Yep, you mad."

The entire room filled with laughter, as everyone filed out to enter the two limos that were waiting. Liv and Fitz rode in the first limo, with everyone else in the second for two reasons. One, they had to make their grand entrance and would be arriving after everyone else. Two, they had no filter when it came to intimacy. No one wanted to witness what went on in the back of the limo that night. The way Fitz was staring at Liv, they knew something would be going on. With the two limos finally loaded, they were all on their way.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Governor and First Lady Grant."

Liv blushed as she and Fitz made their way through the crowd of cheering guests and onto the dance floor for their first dance.

Fitz had chosen A Whole New World for their first song as Governor and First Lady. The song choice wasn't lost on Liv. "It's a new world." Was the first thing she said when they learned that Fitz had won the election. Most governors would choose Bach or Beethoven, maybe even Tchaikovsky for the first dance. Not Fitz. No, he wanted a song that meant something to the both of them. This was after all, a new world.

Liv looked into Fitz's eyes and smiled. She figured she had made him wait long enough. They made their appearance and it was time to give their guests a little show.

"You can kiss me now." Liv remarked as their bodies glided across the ball room floor in time with the music.

Fitz smiled as he heard the words leave Liv's lips. He had been waiting all night to kiss her, but this wasn't going to be any ordinary kiss. Fitz was going to make sure this one made front page of every paper across Vermont.

"What's the rotation like in those heels?" Fitz asked quietly against Liv's ear.

"Spin me and find out." Liv groaned in response.

Fitz took Liv's left hand in his right and spun her away from him. They stood there, arms extended and stared into each other's eyes for an entire minute until Fitz pulled Liv back to him. Once she was wrapped snugly in their still connected arms, Fitz dipped Liv and planted the sweetest, most passionate kiss on her lips.

Hoots and hollers could be heard around the room as Vermont's first couple kissed in the center of the dance floor. The angle in which Liv was tilted caused the slit in her gown to reveal almost her entire thigh, which prompted a round of cat calls throughout the room. It was the cool air hitting her flesh that broke Liv out of the moment.

"Fitz, as incredibly hot and sexy as this is, the slit in my gown in dangerously high right now. The nation isn't ready for that kind of a show babe... Not yet at least." Liv whispered against his lips.

Fitz reluctantly lifted Liv up so they could finish their dance. As the song came to an end, guests hurried onto the dance floor as Liv and Fitz began to work the room. They made sure to never get too far away from one another, and in the event they did, they kept tabs across the room speaking with their eyes.

Finally it was time for dinner and Liv and Fitz took their seats at the head table. Liv looked over and saw their parents, along with Bri, Lynn, and James all sitting at the same table. Of course Cyrus who was elected lieutenant governor was sitting to Fitz's left.

"Are you having a good time Livvie?" Fitz asked as his right hand found it's way to her thigh.

"This is amazing Fitz. I'm so proud of you." Liv responded as she placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

The rest of the evening had gone by rather quickly and soon they were ready to go home. Liv gathered their family and they all loaded into their limos and headed home.

The ride home for Liv and Fitz was one Fitz knew he'd never forget. The moment the partition went up and the car took off, Liv was all over Fitz. Kissing, nibbling, and licking seemed to be the theme of the ride.

Liv straddled Fitz's lap, removed his tie, and began unbuttoning his shirt. He began to protest until her mouth latched on to his tender flesh, just below his ear. Fitz's hands roamed Liv's thighs until his hands were dangerously close to her aching core. Just as Fitz was about to relieve the aching between her thighs, they pulled into their driveway.

Damn their house for being so close...

* * *

They were finally alone for the evening. Once they entered the home, they immediately checked on Gia and said their goodnights. They spent a little time with their family, both of them squirming in their seats.

Once their parents headed to bed, Liv and Fitz wasted no time leaving Bri and Lynn to their own devices.

"Y'all nasty." Lynn yelled as Liv and Fitz stumbled to make their way upstairs.

"You know if y'all just stop swallowing each other's faces for a minute you'd be able to see where you're going." Bri chimed in.

"Shut up girls." Liv and Fitz yelled in unison. Fitz had enough of the stumbling and picked Liv up in a bridal carry and flew up the steps.

Fitz set Liv down as they entered the room. He made sure the door was closed and locked, while Liv unzipped her gown and allowed it to pool to the floor. Fitz turned around, and Liv smiled when Fitz saw her standing there wearing just a white laced thong and her 5" heels.

"Take off your clothes." Liv ordered as Fitz was now at an unfair advantage. He could see almost all of her, but she couldn't see him.

Fitz shed his clothing and had Liv on the bed in record time. He paused for a moment and took in his beautiful wife. Never in his life had anyone made him feel the was she had.

"Fitz, I need you inside of me... now."

Fitz lowered himself over her and stared deep into her eyes as he ripped her thong off of Liv's body and entered her slowly. They took their time and savored the most intimate of moments they could ever experience. Every thrust, every moan was an expression of their love. When Fitz flipped Liv and she allowed him to take her in the most intimate of places, there was no greater expression of trust. As they both flew over a cliff and sluggishly made their way into the shower to bathe one another, there was no greater expression of tenderness. As they took their time, tasting and relishing in the other's essence, there was no greater expression of desire. As they curled up in bed, wrapped in each other's arms and kissed each other good night, there was no greater expression of love.

Here in this life, in this reality, they are able to love one another without time limits. They love is not considered to be a dirty little secret, and Fitz can love Liv outside of the shadows.


	3. Aftermath

_Somewhere in another life, in another reality I am jogging with my agents. Not because I want to stay fit, but because I want other countries to think we're too bad ass to bomb. In another life, my agent Tom has just informed me that the most intimate of moments between myself and the love of my life had been caught on tape. Why didn't we just use our bedroom you ask? Because in another life, another reality, the love of my life is not my wife._

_My agent destroyed the tape but once I tell her about it, she will run. She always does. I must find another way to experience the stolen moments we've been reduced to. I don't know how much more I can take not having her by my side. So in another life, another reality, I whisk her away to Camp David, under the ruse of writing the SOTU address. Don't judge me, because in that life, it's all we've got. I need her like you need oxygen to breathe. In order for that to happen, I do whatever I have to do._

* * *

"Good morning Mrs. Grant. How'd you sleep last night?" Fitz asked as he slid his arms around Liv's waist and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"Mmmmm, good morning Mr. Grant. I slept very well. I must say you were amazing last night. This morning as well."

"Well, we've got a little more time before -"

"Don't you two have a bedroom in this humongous house of yours?"

"Good morning Bri. Where's Lynn?" Fitz asked as he pulled Liv's back flush against his chest. To him, the only thing better than waking up in the middle of the night and making love to his wife until the sun came up was seeing the look of contentment of her face. If Fitz had his way, they'd never leave their bed.

"Lynn's getting dressed, our flight leaves at 7 tonight, so Fitz, please try to make sure Liv can at least walk to the car so she can get us to the airport."

"Like I wouldn't carry her if she couldn't." Fitz replied low enough so only Liv could hear him. Liv turned to kiss Fitz just as they heard Gia crying over the monitor.

"Your princess is awake." Liv commented as she went to go retrieve their daughter.

"Give me her bottle, I'll feed her."

"Don't you have work to do honey?"

"It's Sunday. Vermont can burn for all I care. Sundays I am all yours... and Gia's."

Liv gave Fitz the bottle before getting breakfast started. Bri was chopping up vegetables for the omelets when Lynn walked in and began slicing up fruit. Liv loved she she rarely had to ask them to help. It was like they already knew. The three of them talked and joked about everything under the sun.

A half hour had passed and Susan and Maya made their way into the kitchen and began the belgian waffles and sausage. Liv could tell by the looks on their faces they had something they wanted to ask her. She tensed up when she had an idea of what it may be. She waited for it and soon enough, Maya spoke up first.

"So Liv, did you and Fitz have a good time last night?" Maya asked.

"Um, yeah, we did have a nice time last night. The gala was amazing." Liv responded as she quickly turned to look for some non existent item in the fridge. Liv turned back around and noticed all four women staring at her.

"What?" Liv asked when they just kept staring with goofy smiles plastered on their faces. This prompted Lynn and Bri to toss in their comments as well.

"Oh God Fitz.. Harder baby.. Oh yeah just like that!" Bri taunted.

"Fitz you're so deep! Oh my God big daddy! Aaaah!" Lynn added causing Liv to spit out her juice. Liv turned, clearly embarrassed and looked at her mother and mother in law. It was clear by the grins on their faces that they had heard them as well.

"Sorry, we tend to get a little carried away at times."

"Honey, no need to apologize, we know Gia had to have gotten here some how. My guess is that from the sounds of it, the two of you had a lot of fun getting her here." Susan offered causing Liv to choke on her juice. She made a mental note to not drink anymore juice while these four were around. It didn't matter, after this revelation she'd need wine, maybe even scotch to survive the rest of their parents stay.

"I am not going to entertain this discussion anymore." Liv remarked as she turned back towards the stove.

"What discussion?" Fitz responded as he came into the kitchen holding Gia.

"Aaaayyye, here's big daddy now." Lynn teased earning her a slap upside the back of the head from Liv. Maya took Gia while Fitz made his way over to Liv.

"What's going on?" He asked, sensing the discussion had something to do with him.

"Nothing honey. Just... Can you help set the table?" Liv asked as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Sure..."

Fitz grabbed the dishes before turning towards the women. "So, how did everyone sleep last night?"

"Fine" Lynn and Bri responded with a smirk.

"Couldn't have slept better if I tried." Maya responded next.

"Fitz, did you have the tv blasting last night?" Susan asked.

"No ma, why?"

"Oh it's nothing I'm sure. It's just..." Liv looked at Fitz clearly wanting to see his reaction. While the women were responding he had set down the plates and began drinking Liv's juice.

"Just what ma?" Fitz asked as he brought the juice back to his mouth.

"I kept hearing this screaming. Someone was calling on the holy trinity and some man named big daddy."

And there it was. Liv laughed as Fitz's juice went flew out of his mouth and across the room. Liv began rubbing Fitz's shoulder and laughed harder as his ears began to turn red. Lynn, Bri, Maya, and Susan were all tied up in a fit of laughter as Fitz raced to clean up the mess.

"Honey, we were a little loud last night."

"A little? I'm shocked they didn't hear you all the way in Johannesburg!" Bri added.

Fitz stood perfectly still for a few beats before responding. "What can I say, I know how to please my wife." Fitz said knowing he had just pulled the trump card.

"That you definitely do babe." Liv replied as she grabbed Fitz's bright red ears and pulled him in for a kiss. "Now, let me say good morning to my little chipmunk."

Liv went and kissed Gia hello which resulted in her having to coddle and play with Gia for a while as Fitz took over her share of breakfast duty. By the time Gia was ready to begin running around, Eli and Big Gerry were making their way into the kitchen as well.

"Good morning dads." Liv and Fitz said in unison.

"Good morning Liv, morning God.. I mean Fitz." Big Gerry ribbed causing the entire room to break out in laughter once again.

"Ok, so you heard us. It's not like we aren't married and I'm proud that I can make my wife happy." Fitz responded.

"Fitz that wasn't just happiness, the woman was calling on the holy trinity! That's my boy! We'll have a grandson in no time!" Big Gerry boomed.

"Ok, besides this whole ordeal being beyond awkward, breakfast is ready so can we stop talking about Fitz's and my sex life and have breakfast already?"

"I'm sorry darlin. I was just joshin with ya. We'll behave." Big Gerry countered.

* * *

After breakfast they all changed and headed over to the pool. Fitz was already in the pool with Gia when Liv came out. Liv's heart softened when she saw daddy and his little girl splashing around playfully.

"Mamamama" Gia began to coo as she saw Liv enter the pool area. She reached out her arms, begging Liv to come to her.

Fitz watched on as Liv cooed to Gia, and she laughed in response. He continued watching as Liv removed her cover-up and revealed a teal blue bikini. It covered far more of her than the others she would wear, mainly for their late night swims, but it still sent blood rushing to his member.

" Livvie you look amazing! No one could ever tell you had a baby less than a year ago. It took me two years to get my figure back after having you." Maya remarked and Susan agreed.

"Same with Fitz."

Liv went to respond, but her phone began to ring before she could get a word out. She noticed it was Cyrus, and smiled as she answered the phone.

"What?"

"No hi, hello, how are you?"

"Hi, hello, how are you.. What?"

"Eh, it's a start. Anyway, have you seen the front page of today's paper?" Cyrus asked and Liv could tell he was all smiles.

"What paper Cy?"

"All of them Liv! Your first kiss on the dance floor was a hit! It's front page on every newspaper across Vermont and half of New Hampshire. It's the headline on CNN's website! The two of you bumped the President and the First Lady's first kiss!" Cyrus boomed into the phone. "Just open the door, I'm here." he added just before hanging up.

Liv opened the front door and greeted Cyrus who seemed to be carrying every paper within a 500 mile radius.

"Did you buy out every newsstand in Vermont Cy?" Liv asked as she took half of the pile and led Cyrus to the pool area.

"Honey, Cyrus has a lot of something he wants you to see." Liv said prompting him to exit the pool with Gia who began to scream as soon as she was pulled out of the water.

"Someone's going to be captain of her swim team. Just like her mommy." Fitz half joked. Liv wrapped a towel around her daughter and took a seat at the table along with everyone else.

"Ok, you all know the drill, we rehearsed it after the elections." Everyone nodded and Fitz continued. " On the count of three, grab a paper. One... Two..."

Everyone had grabbed a paper before Fitz hit three. They all unfolded them, revealing a full front page spread of Liv and Fitz at the gala the night before. Every single paper showed the same exact picture of them sharing their first kiss of the evening.

As they continued to go through the papers, on in particular caught Cyrus' attention. On the front page, there were two pictures, one of the POTUS and FLOTUS, and one of Liv and Fitz. The headline was from the New York Times and was simply titled "Grants Top First Couple as the Hottest Couple of the Year". Both kisses of the night were placed side by side on the front page above the fold. Cyrus knew right then and there that their next stop would in fact be the White House.

As evening approached, and Lynn and Bri had been dropped off at the airport, Liv and Fitz said their good nights and headed up to bed. They enjoyed an amazing day swimming, as well as bonding with Gia and their family. This was something that given their busy schedules, didn't really have time to do.

The couple showered together, Liv finally giving in after Fitz's persuasive speech about saving water being the reason as to why they needed to shower together. They were finally tucked in their bed with Liv's head resting on Fitz's chest, and their legs intertwined. Fitz noticed Liv was quieter than normal, and thought she was just exhausted until she began to speak.

"Fitz, can I ask you something without you thinking I'm crazy?"

"Ask away, my love."

Liv shifted so that she was looking up at Fitz. When he saw the worried look in her eyes, chills ran down his spine.

"Fitz, do you believe there is more out there? More than what we know of? Past this universe, and past this idea of heaven and hell?"

"I guess there could be Livvie. I mean, there are so many things that will never be discovered. I'd like to think there are some things we either won't find in this lifetime, or we are never supposed to know about... What's on your mind?"

Liv sighed, hoping Fitz wouldn't think she was crazy. She paused for a second to gather her thoughts before responding. "Fitz, I keep getting these visions.. Maybe they're daydreams, I don't know. Whatever they are, they've been going on for almost a year now."

"About what Livvie?"

"The visions are of us. In another time. It doesn't seem like the past or the future. Close to the present I suppose. Anyway, the first one was of meeting. You were running for president but you were down in the polls..."

"I was confronting my staff and asking for help because we were drowning. A woman named Sally Langston was my opponent and she was leading me in the polls..." Fitz interjected.

"You looked like you wanted the presidency more than anything Fitz. I was sitting in the back of the room just observing everything. When I didn't hear people offering the correct answers..."

"You stood up and handed me my own ass on a silver platter. Said something about me not looking like I was screwing my wife and that was why I was losing..."

"You asked me who I was and I simply responded with Olivia. Pope."

"I fired you because I knew in that moment that I would stop at nothing to make you mine. I'd even risk the presidency just to have you."

"But you weren't mine to have. You married someone else Fitz. You didn't wait for me and you..."

Liv because to cry much harder than she anticipated. She realized in that moment she wasn't crazy. Fitz had been having the dreams as well. Fitz pulled Liv in closer and tried to calm his sobbing wife but there was no amount of tenderness that could calm her in this moment.

Fitz had also begun having the dreams almost a year ago. They began not too shortly after they found out they were pregnant with Gia. He had never brought it up to Liv because he simply didn't know how she would respond.

Some of the dreams were vivid. They way they looked at one another, the way their hearts seemed to beat to the same rhythm. They way they would brighten each other's day with just a smile, and the way they made love were the best dreams hr had ever experienced.

Then, then there were the other dreams. The ones where she was not his wife so they had to hide. The suffocation he would feel when he would catch her watching him interact with his wife was unparalleled. The way she forced him to pretend he was in love with another woman as she waited in the shadows. The way their hearts broke every time the sun rose signaling they had to go back to a life of pretending they didn't mean anything to one another, left Fitz waking up breathless and in tears far more than he wished to experience.

"Livvie, whatever these dreams are, they aren't us. These people may look like us and their hearts may respond to one another's like ours do, but they are not us. We are here together, and nothing will ever tear us apart."

Liv looked up as Fitz wiped the tears from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. Liv pulled Fitz on top of her. She needed his weight to reassure her that the life they were living was in fact real. Fitz sensed what Liv needed and he spent the next few hours reminding her that what they had was real.

As the sun began to rise, they lay together, arms and legs intertwined. Fitz's head was resting comfortably on Liv's chest as she played with his luxurious curls.

Liv didn't know where the dreams were coming from or why she couldn't shake them. All she she knew was that the more she suffered without Fitz in this other world, the longer they would go on. She just hoped the visions would stop soon.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter but I've decided to just roll with it. It's a busy weekend foe me and an even busier week, so my think tank is rather depleted. Let me know what you all think and what Olitz moments you'd like to see included in this story. I'll be back as soon as I can with another update.**


	4. Ten Months

It had been ten months since Liv or Fitz had a dream about their alternate lives. They weren't sure what caused them, but they were most certainly glad the depressing flashes were gone.

Although depressing if anything, the flashes of the way they could have been, did serve to bring the couple closer together. They were already happy, but as they began rearranging their work schedules, making sure they were both at home at the same time without any outside interference from work or other, their lives only grew happier.

Gia herself was growing like a weed. She already knew her colors and numbers, she even knew the letter for her name. Even though she couldn't pronounce most of them, she could point them out when asked.

Gia never walked, opting to run wherever she had to go. Fitz considered it to be her own little Pope-Grant strut as she would make her presence known no matter where she was. She had the strides that commanded attention like her mother, with a little of the Grant swag added in. One thing was for certain, when Gia was coming towards you, she made it known. At 20 months old, Gia was already a force to be reckoned with.

Gia also had a curiosity that her parents hoped wouldn't get her into too much trouble. This morning Gia decided to carry her stool into her parents bathroom to brush her teeth. The toddler climbed up onto the stool and trying to figure out how to get the paste out of the tube. Frustrated, she smashed her hand down on the toothpaste, causing it to go flying onto the mirror. This provoked a laugh from Gia who continued squeezing the toothpaste everywhere.

When Gia found her brand new tube of toothpaste empty, she went in search of her parents tube, but frowned she couldn't remove the cap. Gia almost gave up, that it until she noticed Fitz's can shaving cream on the counter. Gia was young, but every morning she would watch her daddy shave. It was the most fascinating thing to her to see the hair magically disappear thanks to white stuff and a stick.

Gia shook the can and frowned when nothing came out. She did everything she could think of to get the cream to leave the can, but nothing work. Frustrated Gia picked the can up to throw it when her thumb accidently hit the dispense button. Gia giggled with the revelation and pressed the button again and again, all over the bathroom until the shaving cream was gone.

As she went to pick up her toothbrush, Gia set off the motion sensored foam soap dispenser. This set Gia off on a whole new mission until sadly the soap was gone, now resting heavily in the sink.

Deciding she had enough of playing in the bathroom, Gia stopped to look at her still sleeping parents, then went back into her room and began playing quietly on the floor.

* * *

Liv woke up ready to face a new day. She turned and saw Fitz smiling at her.

"Do you make a habit of watching me sleep?" Liv asked as she turned to her husband.

"All the time. Watching you sleep calms me." Fitz replied honestly.

"Hmmm, is Gia awake?" Liv asked as she wasn't sure just how long Fitz had been awake.

"Not yet. She hasn't called out for us yet."

"Hmm, come here Mr. Grant."

Fitz rolled over onto Liv and began kissing her neck. Liv moaned as her hands crept their way down to free Fitz's impressive erection. She knew they didn't have that much time, so they'd have to forego the foreplay. Fitz simply ripped Liv's panties off of her, which was something that used to piss her off, but now, she found it to be a major turn on.

"Fitz, I've been thinking. Maybe it's time for another baby in the house. Gia is almost two, and it would be nice for her to have a sibling she can grow up with."

"When do you want to start trying?" Fitz asked as unbuttoned his shirt that was presently covering Liv's body.

"Well, I haven't taken my birth control in a few weeks. We've both been so busy, I forgot to bring it up. I'll take it if you want, I just wanted to know your thoughts." Fitz looked down into Liv's eyes and could tell she was nervous. They had never really talked about having more kids, but Fitz loved the idea of Liv swollen again with his child.

Fitz slid into Liv's core before answering her. His thrusts were slow and deliberate, and his eyes never left Liv's once. His thrust picked up in pace, and his mouth covered Liv's to stifle her moans.

"God Livvie, you are always so wet, so tight."

Liv knew at the pace Fitz had set, he was trying to keep himself from releasing too quickly, but with the timeframe they had to work with, this pace was not a luxury they could afford. Liv lifted one leg and wrapped it high around Fitz's waist which caused him to speed things up a little.

Her nails dug into Fitz's back, breaking the skin there as his thrusts went harder and deeper. The mix of pleasure and pain caused Fitz to drive into Liv over and over like a madman, until they were both screaming each others names. Liv's walls came clenching down on him hard and she bit into his shoulder as she came hard. The force of the grip was more than Fitz could take and she soon found himself spilling his seed, deep inside of Liv's womb.

Fitz collapsed and rolled off of Liv and pulled her to him. Both were panting, and trying to find the words but couldn't. After a few moments, Fitz looked over to Liv and smiled.

"I think that took."

"Possibly. That was just..."

"Wow"

"Wow"

They laid there for a few moments until Liv had the urge to pee. She tried to get out of bed, but Fitz pulled her back in.

"Fitz honey, unless you want me to pee the bed, it would be in your best interest to let me up." Liv said with a quick peck to Fitz's lips.

"Fine, I'll go check on Gia." Fitz replied as he got up and threw on his boxers.

He made his way into Gia's room the same time Liv hit the bathroom.

"Oh my god!" they both cried out. Liv as she took in Gia's masterpiece, Fitz as he took in his toddler covered from head to toe in an assortment of "what the fuck".

Fitz heard Liv's scream, and picked up Gia and made his way to their bathroom. All of the blood drained from his face, when he had seen what his daughter had been up to while they slept.

"Giavanna Marisa Grant, what did you do!?" Liv asked, her voice a lot higher than she intended. Gia wiggled out of Fitz's arms and picked up her toothbrush.

"Bud dee deef." Gia said proudly as she handed Liv her toothbrush. Liv sighed as she didn't know if she was more upset, or impressed that at least one of the items appeared to be Gia's toothpaste.

"Well Gia, did you brush your teeth?" Fitz asked as he took in their wrecked bathroom.

"Nope. Ah gone." Gia said as she shrugged her shoulders and cast a sad downward glance. She let out a sigh, and Fitz couldn't help but laugh. Even as Liv was shooting daggers at him, Fitz couldn't help but be amazed by his daughter.

Liv sensing Fitz found this funny, felt the need to burst his bubble. "Honey, I am so glad you think this is entertaining. Just think, there could be another one in a few months." Liv said and smiled as she watched the blood drain from Fitz's face. as she turned to use the bathroom down the hall.

Fitz looked at Gia and sighed. "Come on kiddo, let's get this mess cleaned up."

* * *

Two hours, and every towel they owned later, Fitz and Gia made their way downstairs, Gia on her slide, with Fitz right behind her. Most parents don't install slides because they are worried about their children descending the stairs, but Olivia Pope did. She said it was too far of a fall if Gia were to lose her balance, and it was a risk Liv wasn't willing to take.

Gia had no problem climbing the stairs, and when guided, she was mainly ok going down, but Gia was a Grant which meant she had the ability to get into any and everything all at once. Liv also had to admit that the slide was not only fun, but a major help when trying to bring Gia and multiple items downstairs. Needless to sat, when the slide was first installed on the grand staircase of the governors mansion it raised quite a stir, but when people heard the reasoning behind it, stores began quickly selling out of slides. People would do anything to keep up with the Grants.

Fitz and Gia made their way into the kitchen where Liv was just finishing up breakfast. Fitz placed Gia in her high chair causing her to scream at the top of her lungs. Gia didn't want to sit in her high chair, she wanted to sit at the table with her parents.

"Tabee pees!" Gia screamed as she kicked and tried to throw her body out of the high chair. Fitz looked over at Liv who was shaking her head, trying to control her laughter. It really wasn't funny, and Gia wasn't normally the tantrum throwing type of child, but as she neared the terrible twos, Gia found her voice could be a powerful deterrent when it came to her father. Fitz looked to Liv wondering what he should do.

"Honey, we went to lunch the yesterday with James and Ella. She sat at the table in a booster seat because they were out of highchairs. She's never looked back." Liv pointed to a booster seat that strapped onto a chair at the table. Fitz sighed and put Gia in the booster seat and strapped her in.

"Dankoo." Gia squealed, pleased she was now sitting at the table. With Gia settled, Fitz looked over to Liv who seemed to be in a trance.

_Somewhere in another life, another reality, Liv's heart is broken. The love of her life, entered the arms of another woman in a moment of weakness, and now, that woman was out to destroy him. He arrives at her door late one night, leaving Liv flustered._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked as he walks inside of her condo. She doesn't want to look at him. The site of him brings out mode emotions than she can bare._

_"It's not my baby." He says_

_"I know." she replies, trying to create distance between the two of them. She needs to stand her ground. If she doesn't, she knows where it will lead._

_"You can't be here."_

_There is tension and more words spoken. Fitz pulls out a tape and asks Liv to listen to it. Liv is appalled. How dare he ask her to listen to a tape of him having sex with another woman. He cheated on his mistress with his girlfriend. Now he's standing in her condo wanting to rub it in her face?_

_"Liv, I need you to listen to this."_

_Liv takes the cd from Fitz's hand and pops it into the player. Soon sounds of moaning fill the room. The look of disgust quickly turns to one of mortification as Liv realizes this is a tape of her and Fitz. Not just any tape, but their first time. Liv jumps back as if the player had just burned her flesh. It all hits her. Fitz was being set up. The woman who the voice "supposedly" belonged to was dead. They needed a woman to connect to the voice. They needed..._

"Liv, baby what's wrong? You're scaring me." Fitz said as he pulled Liv into his arms. She was shaking violently, and tears began to flow from her eyes.

Liv shook her head and willed the thoughts out of her mind. That was the oddest, scariest moment that has struck her to date. She doesn't know why, but the flashes are back. She still doesn't know what they mean, and that irritates her even more.

"Nothing honey, just... It's nothing. Let's eat." Liv said as she grabbed breakfast and made her way over to the table.

Fitz knows something is bothering her, but he cant imagine what. He watched Liv for a moment and wondered if the flashes had come back. If they had come back to her, they'd certainly be returning to him as well. He could tell Liv wasn't ready to talk about it, so he went to join his favorite ladies at the table for breakfast.

After breakfast was cleaned up, they took Gia to the park which was something their agents didn't quite like. The toddler was quick, and it took all five of them to keep up with her. Thankfully they weren't there long as Gia became cranky, in desperate need of a nap.

The trio returned to the house where Liv laid Gia down for her afternoon nap. It didn't take long before Gia was fast asleep in her crib. Liv turned on the baby monitor and closed Gia's door before making her way into the bedroom to lay down with Fitz.

Liv laid on Fitz's chest and tried to close her eyes, but the vision that struck her earlier, had been plaguing her all day. "Fitz honey?" Liv said as she wiggled partially under Fitz's body.

"Yes Livvie?"

"How are things going at the office? You don't talk about work anymore when you come home."

Fitz knew Liv was ready to open up about what happened earlier, but still he wouldn't press. "Work is work. Same things, different day. We have a new hire. Someone Billy Chambers brought in. Cyrus doesn't like the girl, says she's too flaky. I won't really be working with her that often so I figure we'll see what she can do."

"What's her name?" Liv asked clearly out of curiosity. Liv made a habit of knowing everyone that worked with Fitz as she would send them all cards at Christmas time, and even make a cake for their birthday. Liv looked up at Fitz and saw he was thinking hard to recall the woman's name.

"Something Tanner... Amy, Alison... Amanda I think... That's it. Amanda Tanner."

Suddenly Liv's blood ran cold.

_They needed a face, they needed, Amanda Tanner._


	5. Unwelcomed Addition

Liv woke up far earlier than normal to prepare a cake for Fitz's secretary Lauren. It was her birthday, and like every year, Liv was preparing an apple cake for her. Since she made the entire cake from scratch, it would take far longer for her to prepare, so she would have to take it into the office herself. She didn't mind though. She loved seeing the smile on Lauren's face when she walked through the door with some baked good. She also like seeing her husband in the middle of the day.

Liv sliced the apples and laid them into the batter before adding the rest of her "secret ingredients". Once the batter was to her liking, Liv poured the mix into a baking dish, and stuck it in the oven. As soon as she closed the door, she heard Gia and Fitz talking over the monitor.

"Daddy I pee pee!" Gia cried bouncing up and down. Liv heard Fitz run and pick up his daughter, then the hurried footsteps of him rushing her to the bathroom. A few seconds later, she heard the two of them having a potty parade, signaling that Gia had in fact used the potty. Liv pressed the intercom button on the baby monitor and sang her praises to Gia, before telling them to come down for breakfast.

She listened for Gia's trademark "Weeeeeeeee" as she slid down the slide, then the pitter patter of her tiny feet, trekking across the marble floor.

"Mommmeeee!" Gia squealed as she ran into her mother's arms.

"Good morning Gia. How's my baby girl?" Liv said as she coddled her daughter and peppered kisses all over her tiny face.

"Mommeee nooo!" Gia squealed as her laughter became louder. She wiggled out of her mother's arms and ran to climb in her booster seat. Liv walked over to strap her in, and felt a familiar pair of hands glide around her waist.

"Good morning Mrs. Grant."

"Good morning Mr. Grant. Sit, breakfast is ready."

Fitz kissed Liv's neck before taking his spot at the head of the table. Liv looked over and immediately felt arousal as she took in her husband in his 3 piece, black Armani work suit. She stumbled her way to her seat between Fitz and Gia, and the family sat down and enjoyed breakfast.

* * *

Liv walked into Fitz's office area with an overly hyper Gia. The moment she realized where she was, the toddler took off towards her father's office and wasted no time, pushing the door open. Liv watched as their daughter disrupted Fitz's meeting by climbing up onto his lap, and grabbing his face in her tiny hands for a kiss. Fortunately the meeting was with Cyrus, and being a dear family friend, the lieutenant governor didn't mind the interruption. Fitz simply gave Gia a toy out of her toy drawer, and continued his meeting.

"Happy birthday Lauren." Liv said as she presented the woman with the cake. Lauren thanked Liv, but looked at her waiting for something else.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." Liv said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a few plates and a knife to cut the cake.

"Mrs. Grant-"

"Liv, Lauren, we are so far beyond the Mrs. Grant crap."

"Liv, thank you so much, and thank you for the card. I was beautiful. And the gift certificate for a spa day? You are truly too kind." Lauren said as she sliced the cake and handed Liv a plate.

"Lauren, you deserve it. Besides, I know how difficult my husband can be, his work wife as well." Liv joked pointing towards Fitz's office where Fitz and Cyrus had completely abandoned their meeting and were now on a play mat on the floor with Gia.

"Well Liv, it seems there is one lady who can keep them both in line." she said as they tried their hardest not to laugh as they watched Gia shove an animal cracker in Cyrus' mouth. Liv silently wondered what Fitz didn't have in his office on the off chance she and Gia arrived.

Liv watched for a moment longer and couldn't help her hand from covering her belly. She wondered if their was another life growing inside of her. The thought of seeing Fitz playing on the floor with Gia and another baby made her heart swell. He was such a wonderful father, and she couldn't wait for them to expand their family.

Liv was brought out of her moment by the sound of Lauren speaking with another woman.

"Liv, Liv..."

Liv spun around to see Lauren had apparently been calling her for some time. "I'm sorry Lauren, what was that?" Liv asked as she took in the woman who had joined them in front of Lauren's desk.

"This is Amanda Tanner. She was recently hired by-"

"Billy Chambers..." Liv said as she took in the woman's appearance. She was about her height, blonde, but didn't seem as if she would pose a problem based on her looks. Where this should have comforted Liv, her guard went up as she continued to take in the woman before her.

"Amanda, this is Olivia Grant. The First Lady of Vermont."

Amanda felt like the wind was knocked out of her. The first lady was gorgeous. She faltered, but quickly recovered. Unfortunately, not before Liv and Lauren both saw the look of shock, and possibly fear splash across her face.

"Nice to meet you First Lady Grant." Amanda said as she plastered on a fake smile and extended her hand.

Her smile faltered as Liv hesitated for a moment. It was common knowledge Liv was one of Fitz's most trusted advisors, and if she wanted to keep this job, she had to win Liv over. She needed to win Liv over as she needed this job. Amanda let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in as Liv finally accepted the woman's hand and shook it gracefully.

"So, what brings you down here today Amanda?" Liv asked trying to hide the iciness in her tone, and failing miserably. Amanda winced at Liv's tone, but quickly responded.

"Mr. Chambers wanted me to bring some documents down for the governor to review." Amanda offered, suddenly feeling as if the room were closing in on her.

"Well, as you can see, he and Cyrus are in a VERY important meeting." Liv said as she pointed to the two powerful men who were on the floor, with Gia climbing over them as if they were a jungle gym.

"Mr. Chambers said to make sure Governor Grant got this folder." Amanda said not understanding Liv's warning.

"Ok Amanda, don't say I didn't warn you." Liv said and went to sit with Lauren behind her desk.

This should be interesting.

Amanda crept into the office and froze as she watched Fitz playing with his daughter. She had never seen a man look so sexy crawling around on the floor as Fitz did in this moment. Her smile quickly turned into a frown as Gia stood up and ran to the door.

"Out! Out! My daddy Cyree tie!" Gia screamed as she pushed the door closed on Amanda. Fitz stood and picked up his now screaming daughter. He soothed the child before opening the door to see Amanda still standing there shocked. He looked over and watched a clearly amused Lauren and Liv, trying to stifle their laughter.

They tried to warn her.

"Amanda, I apologize for my daughter. She has trouble sharing our play time with anyone. What can I do for you?" He asked as he shot Liv and Lauren both a look. The women straightened up immediately, and resumed working on their cake.

"Well, governor Grant. Mr. Chambers requested I bring these files to you as quickly as possible." She said as she extended the files to him.

Gia raised her head off of her father's shoulder should and began crying once again when she saw Amanda. She buried her head back into her father's neck, and began trying to crawl up his body, which was only something the toddler did when she was afraid.

Sensing this, Liv stood to collect Gia, but the look Fitz gave her made her sit back in her seat. Fitz took the folders from Amanda and told her that he would be contacting Bill later in the afternoon after he reviewed them. Not wanting to leave just yet, Amanda switched to the only other form of communication in the moment.

"Who is this this beauty, governor?"

"This, is my daughter Giovanna. We call her Gia. I see you've already met my wife." Fitz said as he winked in Liv's direction.

"Hi Gia." Amanda said as she tried to greet the little girl.

"Gia baby, can you say hi to Amanda?" Fitz asked as he rubbed circles on Gia's back.

"No! Bad Manna! Go way! Cyree help!" Gia cried before struggling to get to Cyrus. Gia really wanted her mommy, but to get to her meant passing Amanda and Gia wanted no parts of Amanda Tanner. Cyrus took the child and walked back into the office, but not before Liv caught the wicked smile that graced his face.

"Good girl Gia. I don't like her either." Cyrus whispered in the toddlers ear as he resumed playtime on the floor once again.

Fitz was mortified. Gia had never acted in such a manner, and the fact that Liv found it amusing was definitely something they'd discuss later.

"Amanda, I am so sorry. She normally doesn't act like this towards people."

"Apparently she's a great judge of character." Liv mumbled to Lauren, earning a soft jab from the woman.

"It's ok Governor Grant, she doesn't know me, but hopefully in time she'll warm up to me. I'll let Mr. Chambers know you'll get back to him with your comments." Amanda said before making a swift departure from the office.

Not only did she have a gorgeous First Lady to compete with, she had a toddler who clearly didn't like her. Things were definitely going to be harder than she thought. Amanda made her way back to the safety of her office and collapsed in her chair at her desk.

* * *

Fitz turned to Cyrus and asked him if he could take Gia for a moment. He had never seen his wife or child behave in such a manner, and he was going to nip this in the bud. The last thing he needed was for the staff to start whispering about how incorrigible the first family was.

"Livvie, can I speak to you for a moment?" Fitz asked in a warning tone. Liv stood and gently kicked Lauren's leg as she was taunting her with a drawn out "oooooh, someone's in trouble..."

Liv entered his office and kissed Gia on the forehead as Cyrus was making his way out, with the first toddler in tow. When Liv closed the door behind her, she didn't feel as if she was talking to her husband. She felt like she had been summoned to the principles office.

"Liv, what the hell was that?" Fitz asked as he walked around his desk and sat at his chair.

"Fitz, how was I supposed to know how Gia would react to the woman? It isn't my fault she doesn't like her. Frankly, I don't blame her." Liv responded, standing defiantly with her arms crossed.

"Why don't you like her? You don't even know her." Fitz asked, trying to hold back his anger in the moment.

"I don't trust her and if I had my way, she wouldn't be working here." Liv shot back. "She just gives off this... vibe. Like she's up to something. I don't want her working with you alone."

"So you're jealous? Is that what this is?"

"NO, no. I know I can keep you satisfied and I know you wouldn't be foolish enough to stray."

"You're right, so what's the problem?"

Liv sighed and took a seat on the chair across from Fitz. She filled him in on her vision, and how she couldn't help but feel Amanda had some ulterior motive. Fitz smiled at how protective his wife was of him and felt bad for passing judgment so quickly. A normal husband would have told her there was nothing to worry about, but Fitz recalled how violently Liv was trembling after her last vision. He knew she'd open up to him when the time came, but suddenly he was kicking himself for not pressing the issue before now.

"Livvie, come here." Fitz said as he patted his thighs. Liv stood and walked around the desk, and sat on Fitz's lap. She wrapped her arms around his midsection, and buried her head in his neck, sort of how Gia had been earlier.

"Fitz, I don't trust her. I don't -"

"Shhh, it's ok. She works for Billy Chambers and you are ok with him, right?"

"I guess so."  
Fitz tilted Liv's chin so she was facing him and kissed her lips softly. He loves how protective his wife was of him, but he was beginning to wonder if he was doing the best he could to prove to her that she was his one and only.

"Livvie, I want you to relax. I have no interest in Amanda. No woman can hold a flame to you. You're it for me Livvie. Besides, I don't work closely with Amanda. There will be no late night meetings or anything that will require her attendance."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok." Liv pressed her lips to Fitz's and moaned as one hand cupped the back of her head, the other firmly cupping her ass. Fitz took that opportunity to snake his tongue into Liv's mouth, and moaned as he felt her instantly relax. They spent a few moments, enjoying each others mouth. Finally breaking for air, Liv stood, and with one final peck to his lips, made her way out of his office to collect Gia.

Fitz sat back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment. He placed his hands behind his head, and was completely blindsided when it happened.

_Somewhere in another life, in another reality, he was in the oval with Cyrus and Liv trying to determine a solid course of action. A tape had been released, of an intimate moment between he and the love of his life. If she were his wife, there would have been no problem, but alas, she wasn't. To make matters worse, Billy Chambers interrupted a press conference and claimed the woman on the tape was his fiancé, Amanda Tanner who was now deceased. _

_She was found dead in the bottom of the Potomac River. He claimed she was pregnant with the Fitz's baby, and Fitz was ultimately the reason behind her apparent suicide. Somewhere in another life, in another reality, Billy Chambers was single handedly trying to strip him of his presidency._

Fitz shot up out of his seat and raced out of his office.

"Lauren, where's Liv?" He spat although he didn't mean for it to come out so harsh.

"She and Gia just left. Is everything ok?" Lauren asked as she wondered if this had something to do with Amanda Tanner. She didn't care for the woman, and once Liv had shared the same reaction when meeting her, Lauren's defenses were raised.

Fitz looked at Lauren and for the first time was frightened by the look on his face. "Lauren, have Cyrus meet me at the governor's mansion. I'll be working from home for the rest of the day."

Lauren nodded and picked up her phone to call Cyrus. She honestly hoped everything was ok. The Grant's were great people, and didn't deserve to have any drama in their lives.

Fitz grabbed his briefcase and made his way out of his office at top speed. He climbed into the back of the awaiting town car, and had never been happier, he didn't have to drive while sorting through his thoughts. He needed to find Liv, and they needed to work out this Amanda Tanner situation. But now, they had Billy Chambers to add to the mix.

Fitz wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was, it was now clear that the visions were a warning. He made a conscious decision in that moment. In order to survive this, he'd have to silence Olivia Grant, and allow Olivia Pope to rise once again.

May God have mercy on Amanda's and Billy's souls.


	6. Olivia Pope Rises

Fitz returned home shortly after Liv. He rushed upstairs and paused as he saw Liv laying Gia down for her afternoon nap. Knowing that Gia tended to sleep for a few hours after a heavy morning of playing, Fitz waited for Liv to emerge from the room.

When Liv saw Gia was finally asleep, she turned and jumped as she saw Fitz staring in the doorway. She walked into Fitz's open arms, and tensed up at how tightly he was holding her. There was something clearly bothering him. Liv took Fitz's hand and led him out of Gia's room, and gently closed the door behind her. She walked him into their bedroom, and closed that door as well. She removed Fitz's coat and his tie, then led him to the bed and removed his shoes. Once he seemed comfortable enough, Liv climbed into bed beside him, and snuggled into his side.

Fitz wanted to speak, but everytime he opened his mouth, words failed to come out. Instead, he laid there with his wife in his arms, enjoying just being. After a few moments, Liv spoke up. She knew Fitz had something weighing on his mind, something happened after she left. Something that was enough to send him running home, and into her arms.

"Wanna talk about it?" Liv asked as she lovingly caressed her husband's chest. Fitz took a deep breath before filling Liv in on the vision he had shortly after she left his office.

"Billy Chambers? BILLY... CHAMBERS!?" was all Liv could get out. She was furious. For as long as they had known Billy, he had never given them a reason to not trust him, but something always made her wary of the man. Liv bit her tongue, and tried to suppress her old self which was becoming increasingly more difficult by the second. Liv took a deep, calming breath, and forced Olivia Grant to come through.

"So, how are you going to handle this?" Liv asked after a few moments of silence. Fitz loved his his wife, but he hadn't realized just how much she changed since their marriage until this very moment. He pulled Liv in close, and decided that even though there was no turning back, he was ultimately making the right decision.

"I'm not going to handle this." Fitz stated matter of factly.

"Fitz, you can't just ignore this." Liv stated as she shot up and stared into Fitz's eyes.

"It will be handled, but I'm not doing anything... You are."

"I am?" Liv asked, thinking Fitz was teasing her. Although she loved her life as a mother, wife, and first lady, Liv missed her old days of being the formidable Olivia Pope.

"You are. I'm going to sit back and watch the formidable Olivia Pope rise and shut this down."

Liv tried her hardest to suppress the grin that was threatening to take over her face. She studied Fitz's face, and when she realized he was serious, kissed him with such force, it knocked him back against his pillow. She straddled his waist and looked into his eyes, making sure he understood what this meant.

"Fitz, you do understand what this means, right?" Liv asked, wanting to give Fitz one final moment to change his mind.

"I know exactly what this means, and I'm getting hard just thinking about you strutting out in your white pants suit that hugs your flawless ass." Fitz flipped them so he was on top. He took Liv's hands and pinned them above her head as he continued. "That strut of yours that commands attention from your peers and subordinates. There are no superiors, because lets face it, you own us all. And the way you place the fear of God into the hearts of anyone that pisses you off... God Livvie..."

Liv knew Fitz was beyond turned on as his very prominent erection was pressing against her thigh. Apparently there was something Fitz had forgotten. One part of Olivia Pope that she is sure he did not miss. That moment became evident as Liv wiggled her way from under Fitz and grabbed her phone, leaving him both painfully hard, and stunned.

Liv wasted no time dialing the number she had used so many times before. After three rings, she was met with the same familiar silence she had grown so accustomed to. She knew he wouldn't speak until she spoke first. Some things never changed.

"How busy are you all right now?"

"Busy but nothing pressing against a deadline. What do you need?"

"How quickly can you all be in Vermont?"

"Depends, is this First Lady Grant asking, or Olivia Pope?"

"This is Olivia Pope asking."

"We'll be there before sunset."

Liv hung up her phone and left the room, already plotting her course of action. Fitz laid back on the bed and sighed.

Olivia Pope was all work, and very, very little play.

Unless...

* * *

Fitz was in his office with Cyrus, just finishing up their days work when he was alerted they had visitors approaching. Fitz went and gathered Liv and Gia, and the four of them made their way into the living room to greet their guests. Fitz went to open the door, and witnessed the flickering flame that was Olivia Pope, turned into a full blown inferno. He honestly had never been so turned on.

Liv stood in the door way and felt the nostalgia washing over her as one by one, her team began filing their way into the foyer. She set an antsy Gia down who bypassed everyone, and leapt into Huck's arms. Gia squealed as she smooshed Huck's cheeks together and planted a kiss on his nose.

"My Duckeeee!" she squealed, causing Huck to smile and hold the child closer. The two of them were making it hard for everyone to suppress their smiles. For being a former CIA operative of the highest class, a man who had tortured and killed men, and even kings, Huck was always reduced to mush when Gia was in his arms. Because a moment of normalcy was so rare for him, everyone tried to suppress their reactions, for fear they would go away, and never return.

After a brief period of catching up, Liv led everyone into the family room so they could get down to business. Liv and Fitz caught the team up on the visions they had been experiencing from the day Fitz was inaugurated into office. She knew it sounded weird that she called them up there based on visions, but she them needed to hear her out. When she finally told them all of her final vision, and how she knew of Amanda Tanner before Fitz had announced she was a new hire, she knew she had their full attention.

She then went on to fill them in on her meeting Amanda earlier that day, and Liv smiled inwardly as she could read the looks on all of their faces. Quinn was wondering if she brought her drill. Abby was wondering how quickly she could access a gun as she left hers in DC. Harrison was praying Fitz hadn't done anything as stupid as the one in his vision, and Huck...

"What was Gia's response to Amanda Tanner?" Huck asked, just like Liv knew he would. Just as Liv went to answer, Gia yelled out.

"Bad Manna! Go way Duckeee!" Gia cried as she buried her face into Huck's neck. Liv went to collect Gia for the second time that day, and this time was stopped by Huck. Gia knew Huck would keep her safe, and Liv knew it too. It was just hard being a mom, watching your child terrified and not being able to calm the fear. Liv sat and took a deep breath as she watched her daughter slowly calm down, before snuggling into Huck.

"Gia, wanted no parts of Amanda. She began screaming and crying. She slammed the door in her face and wouldn't even come to me because Amanda was physically in between me and Fitz. She cried for Cyrus to, and I quote, "Help her"." Liv choked out as she frowned, recalling her daughter feeling so scared of the seemingly innocent woman earlier.

Huck simply nodded and held a now sleeping Gia on his lap as he began typing away on his laptop. Cyrus sat and watched Liv's team at work, and began immediately thinking of how to keep Liv's working involvement in the apparent case out of the public eye, if the case went that far.

Within 10 minutes, Huck had tapped into both Amanda and Billy's phones. It wasn't something he was able to do in the past without the actual phone itself. Something of this stature was more on the lines of the NSA. Liv knew instantly that he had created this program himself.

The next few hours were spent planning a course of attack. Since Billy and Amanda hadn't exactly tried anything yet, they had to make sure to attack this in a way that wouldn't arouse suspicions and have them change their plans.

Fitz watched as Liv paced the floor back and forth. It was never a secret that he always found her intelligence to be her sexiest attribute, but in this moment, he was trying hard to hide the proof. Liv knew that in order to get to the bottom of this she'd have go take out the weakest link. It was time she and Amanda had a little talk.

_**Somewhere in another life, in another reality, Olivia Carolyn Pope puts on her white coat and high tails it to confront the woman who she believes is out to destroy the love of her life with her lies. She walks confidently with a strut, her signature strut that causes men's heads to turn, all while striking fear into their souls. She spots her target, sitting on a bench and picks up her stride with an extra confident sway of her hips. She sits down on the bench and notified Amanda Tanner that her life in D.C. as she knows it, is over. Olivia Carolyn Pope is out for blood, and she will not rest until she saves this man, her man from the ones who are seeking to destroy his presidency**._

The next day Liv started off as any other day. She caught up with her gladiators, and they all had fun watching their live entertainment known as Gia. In this moment she was bouncing along with Sesame Street, singing the ABC song. Once the show was over, Gia ran over to Huck and pulled him, urging him to follow her up the steps. Since Liv had already decided the course of action for the evening, she had no problems with Huck following Gia as everything had already been set up.

Liv was catching up with Abby, Harrison, and Quinn, when they heard a tiny squeal signaling Gia, and a much deeper "where" signaling... Huck? The four of them jumped up and ran towards the front foyer, and froze as they saw Gia and Huck running back up the stairs and making their way over to the slide.

"Wheee Duckeeee!" Gia screeched.

"Yep, let's go where Gia!" Huck said as he sat down and held the little girl in his lap as he pushed off down the slide.

"Wheee!" They exclaimed together as they zoomed downstairs. As they came to the bottom, Huck cleared his throat as he saw everyone standing in the foyer looking contentedly at him and Gia.

Abby, Quinn, and Harrison all turned immediately and moved quickly into the other room. Liv simply nodded her silent approval and joined the others, allowing Huck and Gia to continue their fun

* * *

"Ms. Tanner, Mr. Grant wants to see you in his office. I'm heading out, so you'll just have to walk in when you arrive." Lauren said into the the other end of the phone.

"Thank you Lauren, I'll be up in ten minutes." Amanda said with a smirk before hanging up the phone. This was it, this was the night they had been waiting for. The night where Fitz would be all alone in his office.

Amanda knew Fitz had a thing for her, of course he'd never admit it to his wife or anyone else, but even if it was a one time thing, that was all she needed. Amanda quickly removed her blouse and skirt, leaving her in just a red laced thong and matching bra, and her black stilettos. She slipped her trench coat over body and pulled the tie tightly, just in case someone was still around, and shot a quick text to Billy, before heading towards Fitz's office.

When Amanda reached Fitz's office area, she was amazed at how differently it looked after hours. She made her way to his office door and turned the knob. The room itself was dark, save for a lamp that was dimly lit on Fitz's desk. Amanda could hear the clanking of the ice as he brought the scotch glass to his lips. He had already been drinking which meant that this would probably be easier than she thought. Amanda was a little bummed that the back of Fitz's chair was facing her as she couldn't get a good look at him.

"Come in Amanda." she heard Fitz say. He still hadn't turned around, but Amanda figured that maybe he was waiting for her to close the door, in case any one was staying late. Amanda closed the door and slowly began to untie her trench coat. She let the straps fall to the sides, and waited for further instruction.

"I have the files for Billy Chambers. They are beside you on the desk." Fitz said, still not turning around.

Amanda huffed as she wasn't here for some files, she was here for Fitz. Maybe he just needed a little motivation. "Governor Grant, do you like my new outfit sir?" Amanda asked, hoping this would get him to turn around. She smiled as she watched the chair slowly turn, but gasped and the blood drained from her face when she locked eyes with-

"Hello Amanda, I'm so sorry my husband couldn't be here to see your new outfit. You see, he's at home, where he belongs, taking care of OUR daughter, and well, me, I'm here to take care of you."

Liv said with a menacing grin that sent chills down Amanda's spine. Amanda looked to Liv's hand, and saw a tape recorder nestled tightly in her palm. Fitz's voice had been a recording. She should have known not to listen to Billy on this one. She knew the Grants were a very loving couple, and the insinuation that someone like her could cause Fitz to stray was preposterous. She knew it, Liv knew it, Amanda wondered if Billy knew it. Had she been set up because she wouldn't stop calling him? Well there was no way she was going down for this alone.

"Mrs. Grant... I..I-"

"You weren't expecting to see me, that much I can tell. Did you honestly think you'd be able to succeed in making my husband stray? Tsk tsk tsk, sweetie, I don't know what Billy has pumped your head full of, but you are clearly delusional if you think that would ever happen."

"Mrs. Grant, I can explain! Please, this was all Billy. I'll tell you whatever you want, just please don't hurt me."

Liv walked closer to Amanda, so close she could smell the fear seeping out of her pores."Amanda, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm better than that." She waited for Amanda to release the breath she had been holding in before adding "I am going to destroy you. You see, you have messed with the wrong Governor, and the wrong first lady. Your life here in Vermont is over. You will never get another job on any political format ever again in your life. By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be lucky the drive through window at McDonalds will take you. If I would you, I would pack up my dog and move as far away from Vermont as possible, before I forget the fact that I am a wife and mother and allow my dear friend Quinn here to go all drill baby drill on you. You are going to tell me everything, and you are going to leave town and never return. As for Billy, there's no point in calling him, my other associate drill big drill has him in custody already."

Amanda looked into the corner and for the first time since she arrived, saw Quinn stepping out of the shadows holding a drill. Amanda looked to Liv, then to Quinn, and sang like a canary. She told them of Billy's plan to have Fitz removed from office by attacking his morals and ethics. She was to seduce Fitz, then tell him she was pregnant with his child six weeks later. Since fraternizing with subordinates is highly frowned upon, Billy thought it would definitely cost Fitz his job.

Liv looked to Quinn and nodded slightly before looking to Amanda. She honestly felt bad for the young girl as she had probably been raised to believe that she was nothing more than a sex object by her boyfriends as well as boy friends. Liv wondered if her mother and father were alive. She'd make sure Quinn delivered her to her parents alive. She couldn't guarantee the same outcome for Billy as he had been the cause of Gia being so upset as of late, and well, Huck didn't tale too kindly to those who caused Gia distress.

"Quinn, come see me at the house after you assure Amanda is delivered to her father... Alive." Liv said, and walked out the door before Quinn could respond.

Amanda turned to run, but felt a sharp pain hit her leg. She realized as she was hitting the ground she had been hit with a tranquilizer dart. Her last thought as she hit the ground,

Dear God, please don't let it and like this.

* * *

Amanda woke up feeling like she had a major hangover. She stretched and realized she was in her childhood room, at her father's home. She had wondered if it had all been a dream. Billy, Olivia Pope, that woman Quinn, had she just imagined them? Amanda turned and looked over to her nightstand where a note was waiting for her. It simply read "Someone is always watching".

Amanda ran to her bedroom window, and saw Quinn parked in a car across the street. She silently lifted her drill so Amanda could see, and drove off, making her way back to Vermont. Amanda knew in that moment that Olivia Grant had given her a second chance at life. She was pretty certain the woman didn't do third chances, so she decided to rebuke a life in politics. Amanda decided in that moment that she never wanted anything to do with any political candidate, office holder, or employee, ever again. She changed her numbers and decided to live out the rest of her days in "small-town" Ohio. Honestly if she never saw Olivia or Fitzgerald Grant again, it would be too soon.

* * *

"Aah, fuck Liv! You are so tight!"

"Shut up Fitz! Deeper, harder! We have a baby to make." Liv cried as Fitz began pounding into her unforgivably hard against the wall.

Even though it had only been a day, one could swear by the way Fitz literally tackled Liv against the door when she returned home the night before, that he had been sex deprived for weeks, maybe even months. Liv knew nothing turned him on more than watching her take control of a situation and putting people in their places. Fitz had always said the sexiest part of her body was her brain. Although she used her brain every single day, the fire and passion, that je ne sais quoi, turned him on like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Gia was spending the weekend with Susan and Gerry, allowing the couple to take full advantage of working on expanding their family.

Fitz was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt Liv's walls closing in around him. With just the right manipulation to her clit, Liv exploded into ecstasy, pulling Fitz over a cliff with her.

As he carried his wife over to the bed, Fitz didn't even bother to set her down before collapsing onto the mattress. With heavy breath, Fitz moved the stray hairs from Liv's face and smiled as he remembered that Olivia Pope was always incredibly horny after finishing a stressful case. That's how they ended up with Gia, and Fitz hoped history would repeat itself.

"So, do you think that took?" Fitz asked as he peppered kisses on Liv's shoulder.

Liv looked up at Fitz and smiled before responding "You know what they say; If at first you don't succeed, try, try, again."

"I think I can manage that."


End file.
